


The Tower Where The Prince and the Heiress Lies

by chocolateflavoredcherrylips



Series: Meet Me in Infinity (Until We Get It Right) [1]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: 3-shots, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chikyuu is a planet all other races live in, F/M, Gen, Multi, Overbearing Parents, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 12:57:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13341717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolateflavoredcherrylips/pseuds/chocolateflavoredcherrylips
Summary: While Bulma is the child prodigy, her elder sister Tights is the prodigal child. While Tights was busy squandering away her trust funds, Bulma was named the Heiress of the Capsule Corp Empire.But when money runs dry, Tights returns home to their overbearing parents. She won't be there for too long though, she has a plan. One that needs someone who can get in to a certain place, and why look far when she has an Heiress for a sister?Vegeta, Prince, is very proud of being a Saiyan, but there were times, such as this one, that he loathes his wretched race. If they didn't get too greedy they'd still have a planet. They'd have plenty of strong Saiyan women who can take strong Saiyan men when they runt. It would have been a full moon on their planet tonight. His body is screaming. Blood. Lust. Fuck.But Saiyans have adapted to this planet. Paying professionals whenever such moment arises. But tonight... tonight, he's feeling bold. And his boldness is rewarded with a sweet scent from a blue-haired siren sticking out a like a sore thumb looking out of her depth. When their eyes met, it took him every self-control he had just to not fuck her right then and there.





	The Tower Where The Prince and the Heiress Lies

**Author's Note:**

> I know I should work on The Lesser of Two since it's been a millennia when I last updated. But... well, too many buts. I'll get to it. For now, just to get me back on track, here's a 3-shot...
> 
> Any and all typo errors are mine.

She placed back the book under the bed along with her stash of smutty novels. ~~Racy novels under the pretense of romance that nobody really reads for the love story.~~

It was her sister’s stash, originally.

“The How To-books”, Tights used to call it. After Tights left it became hers, as would follow the unspoken rule of siblings: **all things left behind by the sibling that took off first will belong and be divided evenly to those siblings left behind.**

And since it’s just the two of them, Bulma, at the young age of nine, when she first had the guts to enter her elder sister’s room, was the proud owner of a few dozen “romance”novels. Not that Tights will ever need it anymore judging by the Diary she left behind. Her older sister sure knows how to apply theory into practice, though, she can’t be sure of its accuracy since Tights had a knack for words.

She was, after all, a **writer**. One with just one title to her name that didn’t even sold that many copies.

 _“Superficial and bland. The morals that you take is pretty much what you had when you started reading_ — **NOTHING**.” Says a review from Chikyuu Times.

Bulma still hasn’t read it. Tights never sent a copy to them when it was launched. They weren’t really close. They have an 8 year gap. Bulma is now 16, the same age Tights left. The same age their mother married their father.

They held a grand ball for her **sweet sixteen**. Everyone who was anyone was there.

On the day, her mother told her she was now in the marrying age and was ready to meet the men her mother had _“selected.”_

Tight posted a very old and very rare photo of them together with **#birthdaygirl #sweetsixteen #losethatvirginity.** Likes and shares reached millions. Yet no personal message to Bulma.

Her father gave her a car, the newest design of CC that was to launch by the end of that year. It had a tracking device that would send the car’s location in real time. Bulma would have loved it if it didn’t come with a chauffeur, a bodyguard and a personal assistant. Dr. Briefs’gift was Bulma’s very own mobile prison.

She couldn’t find it in her to blame her parents though. They were very lenient with Tights.

 _“Look how that one turned out”_ Her father would justify. _“Your sister had so much potential yet she squandered it away with all those partying, booze and boys! Always running off with that Jaco guy! And look at her now, a writer! My daughter? A writer?! If she were writing equations of Quantum Physics then I would have died proud. This is for your own good Bulma my dear. I don’t want you ending up like her.”_ Oh how her father would justify.

The day Tights left home was the day she was never allowed to return to school. Her father ordered to have her home schooled with the top professors the West City had to offer. She was eight.

Since then, everything in Bulma’s life was controlled. Her friends were carefully selected. Her life, carefully tailored.

Tights took her Trust funds and she traveled all over Chikyuu. She’d regularly posts photos on Spacebook. Never in the same place in a month- never with the same guy. She didn’t even add Bulma when the latter sent a request. Bulma had to hack to her sister’s account to add herself. She did her best not to pry to her sister’s messages or photos. Which made her feel like a hypocrite since she had read Tights' diary, but it was written so long ago, messages in her sister's social media were current. She also really didn't want to pry into her sister's social life. Adding herself to her sister's social media gave Bulma a rollercoaster of emotions. It was evident that wherever her sister was, she was able to have access to internet and any communication device and yet she never attempted to make contact, not even with Bulma.

Older sister ran and never looked back… that is until her funds ran dry and Daddy and Mommy refused to send her financial assistance.

So now Tights, the prodigal daughter is back.

Bulma thought she read a story like that, where the Prodigal Son who never did good returned and the father threw a party. His other son, who was obedient and loyal, became jealous and confronted the father. In their story though, there were no celebrations. No jealous sibling. No joyful parents.

Since Tights’ return, she did everything to avoid Bulma like she was the Black Water Mist.

The only time she couldn’t avoid Bulma was during Dinner when the family was required to eat together. They both dread it. Every dinner felt like the last supper.

It would start like how perfect storms start. In perfect calm. Normal greetings. Usual questions of their day. Then like clockwork, their father will begin the speech that would shame even that tyrant King Cold. It would usually consist of the standard comparison of the two daughters: Tights being the selfish, unaccomplished, disgraceful writer-wannabe while Bulma, the perfect, obedient prodigy. Tights then would bite back and their mother will try to calm them down while Bulma zones them out.

She was never clueless on why Tights hated her so much. She can’t blame Tights, if she were her, she’d hate her too. She’s not Tights, but she hates herself.

So it came as a surprise one day when Tights came to her room.

It was also the day she realized that she doesn’t really know much about this sister of hers. Her Diary was written by the 12 year old girl and the posts were done by the narcissistic woman who was willing to do anything just to retain her social status.

This Tights in front of Bulma, of flesh and blood, was a total stranger.

“Heya sis!”The elder sister greeted as she flopped beside the younger one on the mattress.

“Hi?”It was strange for Bulma to hear her sister’s voice so… perky.

Despite living in the same house, they never talk. The only time she’d hear her older sister was when the latter was on the phone talking with one of her “friends” or having a screaming contest with their parents.

“So… Whatcha up to?” Tight looked at her smiling.

“Just finished reading your How To manual…” Bulma was a fast reader. She finished those books eons ago. But she wanted to start a conversation. Establish rapport.

“My what?” For a moment Tights was confused, until Bulma pointed down her bed signaling to look underneath, which Tights did.

“oh… that… ha-ha-ha, didn’t know those are still around…” She took one racy book and inspected it, shuffling the pages and sniffing it. “ummmm… These bring back memories…”

Bulma snorted at that. “Oh I bet it does…”

Tights had a nostalgic smile on. “These are outdated of course. There are new ones by Brianne de Chateau which will make your vagina drown itself… She makes lustful one night encounters seem like True love “ 

Then Tights notice Bulma staring intently at her. Nothing get by her little sister. The genius. The True Heiress of the Capsule Corp and the Briefs’ wealth. Oh how she wants to gouge her little sister’s eyes out as she watched the video of Bulma’s Sweet Sixteen when they announced her as CC’s Heiress. She hates her. Her perfection. Her purity. Her light. It’s blinding her with envy. She’s not irrational though. She knows it’s not Bulma’s fault their father is a world-renowned-Scientist-Self-Made-Man-I-Need-A-Worthy-Heir sort of dude, while their mother is… well, a pretty socialite and she did not live up to the First Born expectations.

Tights is a beautiful woman- just not as beautiful and graceful as her mother despite inheriting the blonde bombshell genes. She’s smart- just not a crazy-genius like her father despite inheriting his skills with words and resourcefulness. She's just not enough. Bulma, on the other hand, is the whole package. Beauty, Body and Brains.

Before coming back, she never really thought much about her little sister. Though Bulma would be mentioned incessantly by people around her. She’s just turned sixteen and people have begun to notice.

Bulma was already popular then as a child prodigy but now, her fame is skyrocketing that Heles herself has named Bulma as one of the people she’ll place in her **Wax Museum of All Loved Actually**. The wax figure will have a special section to be called the **The Heiress- A Goddess.**

And now she’s all Tights could ever think of. Her baby sister whom she proactively ignored as a child.

 _To love_ or _to hate._

That is the true question.

Then as if the Kamis thought her torment was mediocre, she lost her already depleting cash. It was moment of weakness, a lack of foresight, or just a very good lay.

In her desperation to multiply her remaining fortune, she trusted her money to her recent beau to invest in a new company which turned out to be a ghost company. And like ghost, it disappeared. It was all a scam. Her beau is nowhere to be found. She wasn’t thinking because her mind was muddled up with envy over Bulma. There goes her plan to use the said money to print and publish a new book. Well now will teach her not to giveaway your savings just to a guy you barely know, had given you multiple orgasms and had proposed an investment while he was taking you from behind.

And because she has not; will not work a day in her life, she swallowed whatever pride remains in her body and went home. To the very place she ran away from. To the arms of the very people she wanted to get away from.

Now she’s rethinking her decision. Was it really worth her sanity?

But she is a Briefs. And if there’s anything their good at it’s their resourcefulness.

Jaco’s proposition is **very tempting**. It could help her get out of this hell. And this time she’ll be wise with her investment. But given her social standing and the culture of West City she could not just do it alone. She needed the help of someone who could gain access to wherever she needs to go.

And why look far when she has the  **Heiress**  of Capsule Corp. at her disposal. She just has to know how to get the _princess_ out of this _dungeon_.

Tights smiled to herself. Her eyes twinkling with mischief. Bulma looked at her warily. _“Dear sister, how about we go on an adventure?”_

**Author's Note:**

> Nobody likes it when there's no Vegeta in the first chapter... o_O


End file.
